


Нейтральная Территория

by Anonymous



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Покинув Базу, Лейтенант решил начать новую жизнь, но вскоре она подозрительно начала напоминать старую. И снова Максвелл закатывает рукава, чтобы спасти положение. Или испортить. Главное - завести собаку!!</p><p>(Фик не имеет никакого отношения к оригинальной вселенной GW.<br/>Прямое продолжение фика "Пленник").<br/>ТЕКСТ НЕ БЕЧЕН, НЕ ВЫЧИТАН и прочая сопутствующая малограмотному графоману херня.<br/>простите</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нейтральная Территория

*Посвящается спичечному заводу*

 

Война закончена, колонии и Альянс погребены под договорами и меморандумами всевозможных саммитов и съездов, Земля вздохнула полной грудью, военные заводы стремительно перепрофилировались, чтобы выпускать средства гигиены и чайники.  
И не важно, что прокладки делают с чекой, а чайники время от времени стреляют холостыми. Важно, что наконец-то газеты перестали печатать списки убитых, а на радиоволнах проклюнулись первые инди-группы, поющие о колпачках для ручек. Песни о врагах и победе любой ценой теряли места в хит-парадах.  
Талоны на еду перестали раздавать полгода назад. Разрешили продажу топлива гражданским. Мир, каким его знали до войны, выползал из канализационных люков и растекался по городам. Все еще смердящий и умирающий от голода, но уже крепко зацепившийся за каждый подоконник, каждую входную дверь. 

****************

Некий видный немец британского происхождения, по имени Зекс Маркиз (тот, что из рода Пискрафтов), а по прозвищу - «Лейтенант», стоял на обзорной площадке посреди потрескавшихся пустынных степей и мрачно думал свои мысли.

На горизонте дымил завод по переработке отходов, пели птицы (Лейтенант хотел так думать), кривая худосочная растительность пробивалась сквозь бетонное покрытие взлетных полос заброшенного аварийного аэродрома.

В общем и целом, обстановка действовала на Лейтенанта расформированного ныне Спецподразделения Альянса умиротворяюще. Накануне ему пришлось поломать голову над электронным сообщением, в котором дословно значилось: "Пора решать незаконченные дела, Лейтенантишка. Согласен явиться в назначенное тобой место встречи. Это значит, что ты должен назначить место встречи. Это не значит, что я тебе доверяю. Я тебе вообще не доверяю. Территория должна быть нейтральная. И не забудь захватить то, что ты мне должен".  
Подписью значилось изображение черепа с серпом и молотом. 

Если Лейтенанта и не покоробило фамильярное обращение, то троян, прикрепленный к письму, сильно испортил ему настроение.  
Для начала Лейтенанту со скрипом пришлось вспоминать, кому и чего он должен. Карты он бросил, на Новой Базе уже наверняка забыли, кто он такой; а после вазэктомии любые иски на алименты отправлялись в шредер. Особенно, после того, как истцом одного из них обнаружился Исхак Абдул-Хади, который назвался подложным женским именем, но приложил свою настоящую фотографию. С трогательной надписью: «Не забуду, не прощу, о тебе молчать хочу, но сердечку не прикажешь, все равно опять грущу». 

\- А. Ну, да, - вдруг озарило Лейтенанта и он уныло пробормотал: – Конечно. Спустя три с половиной года он хочет, чтобы я вспомнил про ботинки, которые он проебал на Базе.

Три с половиной года, прожитых в счастливом неведении насчет судьбы передовика элитной бригады колониальных террористов. Лейтенант надеялся, что Максвелл обзавелся детишками, укатил на ферму и доит там козлов, никого больше не беспокоя.  
После триумфального исчезновения (бежал так, что пыль столбом, пятки сверкали и лицо, как у дельфина) с Новой Базы, Лейтенант потихоньку налаживал быт.  
На сей день у него в арсенале насчитывались: небольшая, но надежная сеть сбыта контрабанды, два-три отряда черных копателей (попутно предоставлялись услуги по разминированию, вторичному минированию, переминированию-на-всякий-случай, аренда мобильного азотного рефрижератора и катафалка бесплатно), логистический центр и завод по изготовлению пластиковых кувшинчиков. А также симпатичный бордель, чтобы отмывать трудовые деньги. Лейтенант выкупил здание со всем персоналом, когда к нему прислали делегацию с просьбой провести ребрендинг.  
Одного взгляда Лейтенанту хватило, чтобы понять, что дело не в логотипе, а в расположении. На окраине Тингрела потенциальная клиентура (если говорить о тех, кто мог заплатить больше, чем ничего) состояла из ящериц, птиц, кустарника и активистов знаменитой мечети семнадцатого века, которые каждую неделю порывались снести логово разврата к чертовой матери.  
С борделем, короче говоря, не сложилось, Лейтенант попросил девушек на добровольных началах пройти курсы бухучета и переехать поближе к Лакоте, где он сам обосновался. Но вывеску менять не стали. В итоге проститутошная продолжала существовать на энтузиазме работниц, который был весьма незначителен и ограничивался фразой: «Нет, я достаточно наебалась с товарными накладными сегодня, не нужны мне твои деньги, уходи, я хочу спать».  
Когда об этом узнала Феруза, она так смеялась, что оставшиеся полдня ее мучила икота. 

Конечно, Лейтенант не собирался возводить бизнес-империю. Он не собирался делать ничего. Все организованные им предприятия валялись на дороге, когда он бежал как можно дальше от любых обязательств.

Как сентиментальный человек не может пройти мимо брошенного измученного щенка, Лейтенант не находил в себе сил переступить через каждого, кто бросался под колеса его грузовика с криками: «Нахуй так жить, я больше не могу перекредитовываться» или «Я банкрот, но что вы хотите с такой процентной ставкой, просто сбейте меня и езжайте дальше, не оглядываясь».

Обдуваемый горячим тропическим пассатом, Лейтенант жевал набившийся меж зубов песок и безрадостно прикидывал, во что могло вырасти юное чмо, в свое время попортившее ему столько крови.  
Накануне Лейтенант все-таки ответил Максвеллу:  
"Я готов встретиться. Карта в приложении к письму. Скачай ее и запусти самораспаковывающийся архив. Не забудь отключить антивирус".  
Судя по тому, что Максвелл спустя четверть часа прислал ему фотографию своих гениталий, архив распаковался успешно. 

Лейтенант облокотился на поручень и тяжело вздохнул. В скомканном пакете у его ног лежала пара отличных ботинок. Небо было выпотрошено до истертой белизны. Воздух дрожал над землей, термометр показывал плюс сорок по Цельсию.  
У горизонта металась из стороны в сторону странная птица. Не будучи орнитологом, Лейтенант решил, что она имеет большое сходство с маятником и тяжело больна. Но проблема птицы заключалась еще и в том, что она основательно дымилась.

Стремительно приближаясь, пернатое приобретало очертания старого военного вертолета с эмблемой "Фонд Ромфеллера". Лейтенант с интересом следил за происходящим.

Из последних сил, уже явно не на керосине, а на нехитром пилотском мате дотянув до посадочной полосы, вертолет рухнул на землю и у него тут же отвалился хвостовой винт.  
Следом за этим с грохотом обвалились все остальные крутящиеся части и подкосились шасси. Прежде чем машина рассыпалась окончательно, из нее выпрыгнул человек, который опрометью бросился к остаткам ближайшего ангара. Вслед ему взорвался топливный бак и от вертолета осталась только внушительная воронка и едкая вонь горящего топлива.

\- Да здравствует армия, - торжественно отсалютовал Лейтенант.  
Внезапно над аэродромом раскатисто прогромыхало:  
\- Эй! Ну и где эта честь и совесть Альянса?! Где эта эстонская Килиманджаро?! Легендарный управляющий турбазы престарелых?!  
Чтобы спуститься с обзорной площадки не абы как, а – красиво, Лейтенант призвал на помощь дряхлый грузовой лифт. «Эстонская Килиманджаро, - пробормотал Лейтенант. – Это даже не оскорбление».  
Человек, бросивший в Лейтенанта столь нелепое обзывательство, намекал на рост, цвет и занудную дотошность последнего, а значит, был знаком с ним не понаслышке. Максвелл прибыл на место встречи.  
\- ПОЧЕМУ ТАК ТИХО?  
\- Потому что контузия, - злобно крикнул Лейтенант, следя за скрипучей лебедкой и не ожидая от нее ничего хорошего. Странно, что она вообще работала. – Как только рикошетом не скосило, не понимаю. Везет всяким дуракам. 

Лейтенант с удивлением отметил легкое дрожание обеих рук. Он нервничал. Прочистив горло и похлопав по нагрудным карманам куртки, он выпрямился, пригладил волосы, и торжественно ступил на площадку подъемника. 

Трухлявые тросы не выдержали, лифт со страшным грохотом обвалился прямо к ногам Максвелла.

\- Впечатляет, - с уважением признал Максвелл, помогая Лейтенанту подняться.  
Лейтенант не ответил, вынимая челюсть из коленей и вправляя ее на место.  
\- Ничего не сломал? – спросил Максвелл.  
\- Жизнь моя сломана, - внезапно печально ответил Лейтенант. – А остальное поправимо.  
Не найдя, что на это ответить, Максвелл почесал шею и высморкался куда-то в сторону.  
\- Вот тебе ботинки, - Лейтенант достал из-под обломков пакет с обувью. – Не твои, конечно, а не похуй ли тебе.

Максвелл прищурился:  
\- Шляпа есть?  
\- Тебе еще и шляпу? Не было у тебя никакой шляпы.  
\- Если есть, - перебил Максвелл, - надень. И воды попей. Какие ботинки? Верни мне мой ингрэм.  
Лейтенант медленно полез в карман, вытащил куфию, расправил и мучительно-долго наматывал на голову.  
\- Ты как… - рассердился Максвелл. – Ты в первый раз это делаешь? Закругляйся давай, где мой пистолет?  
Не удовлетворившись результатом, Лейтенант стянул с головы платок, встряхнул и неторопливо сложил пополам. Покрыл голову. Начал завязывать узел. У однорукого тираннозавра получилось бы быстрее.  
\- А, - Максвелл ударил одной ладонью о другую. – Я понял. Нет, я не шучу, ты не перегрелся, я не галлюцинация, мне нужен ингрэм и сейчас я ударю тебя камнем в лицо. 

Зв три с половиной года Максвелл изменился. Мирный договор между Землей и Колониями обязывал к плановому разоружению и внеплановому – стремительному – расформированию особо одиозных бригад военных частей. К ним, среди прочего, отнесли колониальных террористов. Один из этих парней уничтожил планету. Планету, мать ее растак. Миллионы людей перемололо в песок, но после не нашли ни песчинки.  
Свалившись на полном бегу, столкнувшись с тем, чего он так боялся – движение наконец остановилось, больше некуда бежать, цель достигнута, цели больше нет – Максвелл наверняка потратил годы на клиники реабилитации. Его кровью травили тараканов. Но в этом больше не было необходимости.  
Максвеллу, по всей видимости, хватило силы духа сделать полное переливание.  
Выбравшись из кабины истребителя, он оброс здоровым мясом, неожиданно вытянулся в длину и стал немного сутулиться. Характерно для людей, вокруг которых все остается таким же маленьким, пока они растут.  
Вырастают из людей, вещей и воспоминаний. 

Лейтенант выпрямился напротив Максвелла. Удивительно. Они стали почти одного роста. Или так казалось Лейтенанту.  
\- Ты бы еще за путевым листом приехал. Который тебе начальство на диверсию тогда выписало, - сказал Лейтенант.  
\- Какой путевой лист?  
\- Вот и я о том же. Какой ингрэм. Ты дурак, что ли?  
\- Я женился.  
\- Знаешь анекдот про парня, который стоял в очереди за продуктовыми талонами, но в итоге женился, потому что понял, что сам не доживет, а вот у его детей есть шанс?  
\- Нет.  
\- А это больше и не анекдот. Поздравляю.  
\- Я все ждал, но ты так и не позвонил, - Максвелл улыбнулся. Шутка обрела второй смысл. Казалось, теперь она демонстрировала не нелепость брачного союза Максвелла с кем бы то ни было, а невозможность дождаться того, с кем бы хотелось его заключить.  
Туше.  
Лейтенант открыл рот, закрыл рот, взмахнул руками и наконец сказал:  
\- Залезай в машину, отвезу в город, посажу на самолет, и съеби ты отсюда ради бога!! Что ты… зачем ты… на кой черт ты приехал? Какой пистолет? Я, по-твоему, хуи пинаю? Мне делать нечего? Пистолет давно в архиве трибунала! Греби, давай, в машину, я сказал.  
\- А потом я понял, что не оставил тебе свой номер.  
\- Шагай быстрее!!

*************

Утомленно развалившись на заднем сидении лейтенантского Лэндровера, Максвелл сказал:  
\- Я подарок привез.  
\- Увози обратно, у меня отличные минеры работают. Второй раз не прокатит.  
\- Подарок от Релены и жалостливое письмо. То есть, я не читал. Но наверняка жалостливое.  
\- Это она тебя послала?  
\- Нет, - отрезал Максвелл. – Никто меня не посылал. Кроме одного мудака из отдела снабжения. Выдал обходной лист и хоть убейся, но на гражданку не выписывают, пока не сдам все книги, форму, оружие и флагшток.  
\- Мммм.  
\- Я не вру.  
\- Мммм.  
\- Просто скажи мне, где пистолет, дальше я сам. Вот, держи подарок.  
Тут же Зекс получил прямо в рожу такое, от чего у него свело судорогой вывихнутую челюсть.  
\- Убери, я за рулем.  
\- Письмо я зачитаю вслух, если ты позволишь.  
\- УБЕРИ, я сказал, - приказал Лейтенант. Максвелл закрывал его лицо чем-то неопределенной формы, оранжево-фиолетовым и явно мертвым с прошлой недели. Кое-где игриво поблескивали нашитые степлером шаловливые блестки.  
\- Релена шила собственными руками. Рыдала, не соврать, над каждым стежком.  
\- Положи в пакет для вещественных улик.  
\- Читаю письмо, - Максвелл прочистил горло. – «Дорогой брат, если я все еще могу так тебя называть, какого х…»  
\- Началось, - перебил Лейтенант. – Давай своими словами.  
\- Своими словами: война окончена, семья больше не разделена идеологическими барьерами, предлагаю вместе шагать в светлое будущее, почему не приехал на свадьбу, мужской половой орган, женский половой орган, бывший актер и исполнитель песен сомнительного качества, это было фекально с твоей стороны, разве мы не прелюбодействовавшие с матерью единокровные брат с сестрой, ты просто…  
\- Ничего не знал про свадьбу.  
\- …никак не подберу синоним. Как назвать что-то беспринципное, низкое, бессердечное, грубое, уродливое, не способное любить…  
\- Я.  
\- …свою сестру. Да, это ты. 

Сухой раскаленный воздух бил в лобовое стекло, машина демонстрировала лучшие свойства выносного конденсатора наоборот. В салоне можно было поджарить яичницу, разбив яйцо и подбросив содержимое в воздух.  
Максвелл утерся косой, повертел ее в руках, будто бы о чем-то подумал, и протер ей также грудь и подмышки. Заметив взгляд Лейтенанта в зеркале заднего вида, Максвелл подмигнул и сказал:  
\- А ты думал, я для красоты отрастил?  
\- Жопу не забудь подтереть.  
\- Ох, если бы ты знал…  
На это Лейтенант не ответил. Увиденное (и воображаемое) наверняка будет преследовать его еще долго.  
\- Сам-то как? – не унимался Максвелл.  
\- У нас тут есть туалетная бумага, спасибо.  
\- Нет, сам-то как в целом? Остепенился, женился, собаку завел?  
\- Не завел. Тут проще раба купить, чем собаку завести, - вздохнул Лейтенант. – От собаки я бы не отказался.  
Приоткрыв окно, Максвелл немедленно наелся пыли и песка, но закрывать не стал.  
\- Если бы ты согласился улететь со мной, у тебя были бы все собаки Марса, - сказал он тоном, в котором трудно было разобрать определенную эмоцию. – Релена сделала бы тебя министром собаководства.  
\- Кто старое помянет, тому с галстуком на медведя идти, - отрезал Лейтенант.  
\- Как там Феруза?  
\- Феруза там ящерный магнат на паях с Исхаком. Недавно читал, как шейх приглашал их на прием.  
\- Как насчет пива? - голос Максвелла прозвучал глухо. Он с увлечением копался в залежах мусора под ногами. – За встречу.  
\- Там есть пиво? – удивился Лейтенант.  
\- Ну ты даешь. Ай, блядь. Горячее. Кипяток. Ладно, с кондиционером ты проехал, но холодильник-то ты можешь себе позволить?  
\- Это не моя машина, - пожал плечами Лейтенант.  
\- Как так?  
\- Я ее угнал. У меня нет машины. У меня нет паспорта. У меня нет ничего, по чему меня могли бы отследить.  
\- Я тебя нашел. Ты знаешь, что у тебя есть фан-сайт? Угадай, кто его администрирует.  
\- Ящерный магнат.  
\- Доктор Браун.  
Лейтенант обернулся назад всем корпусом, выпустив руль из рук. Максвелл отсалютовал ему банкой пива:  
\- Невероятно, да?  
\- Он же… ты же.. мы же его… Да ну нахрен.  
\- Дед-таки уполз. Приходит ко мне в страшных снах. Если пробитый череп и неделя на жаре без воды его не прикончили…  
\- Мы же отвезли тело на десять километров от базы и закопали!!  
\- …то я бы не хотел с ним снова встретиться. Слушай, смотри на дорогу, если она тут есть.  
Машину охватила гнетущая тишина. Лейтенант истекал потом, и не только жара была этому причиной. 

\- Хочешь, знать, чем я занимался? – не выдержал Максвелл.  
\- Пел в церковном хоре Папы Римского. Пока не обнаружилось, что ты либертарианец-сатанист.  
\- Я не либертарианец, - обиделся Максвелл. – Никогда им не был. Управляемая анархия – это деструктивная нереализуемая модель и миф. Я за парламентскую монархию. Мы ее как раз вводим. Вива Релена! Вива династии Миротворцев!!  
\- Как можно напиться с одной бутылки пива?  
\- Вива Лейтенант.  
\- Заткнись.  
Максвелл вдруг подался вперед и обхватил Лейтенанта, сцепив руки на его груди, раскаленным выдохом снял кожу с его затылка:  
\- Второй в очереди на государственный престол.  
Лэндровер чуть не перевернулся, Лейтенант послал его в занос и еле выровнял.  
\- Не умеешь пить – не пой! – крикнул Лейтенант, вырываясь. – То есть, блядь, не пей.  
Горячее порошковое пиво укатывало почище бензиновой водки Прапорщика.  
\- На фан-сайте написано, что у тебя новая контора. «Черный Хвост». За демилитаризацию, цитирую: «немножко Африки, а там как получится».  
Лейтенант поперхнулся:  
\- Это что за херня?  
\- Читал, что у тебя есть бригады минеров и вы обезвреживаете пехотные мины. И сдаете контрабанду на общественных началах. У вас тут все идейные, после войны их дохрена. За мир, разоружение, орошение, все такое.  
\- Вот оно как, - протянул Лейтенант, до сих пор удивлявшийся, почему бизнес пластмассовых кувшинчиков и аутсорсинговых бухгалтерских услуг приносит в разы больше денег, чем бригады копателей и контрабанда. – Кажется, мне надо кое с кем поговорить.  
\- Пишут, что ты набираешь только лучших. Знаменитость.  
\- Я никого, - медленно, даже заторможено пробормотал Лейтенант, силясь справиться с грузом обрушившихся новостей, - не набираю. У меня нет никакого «Хвоста». Я вообще только наряды распределяю раз в неделю, дальше они сами.  
\- История повторяется, - Максвелл выбросил пустую банку в окно.  
Что-то взорвалось и окатило машину ливнем сухой земли.  
\- Не надо так больше делать, - попросил Лейтенант, одной рукой доставая из нагрудного кармана мятую карту и рисуя на ней крестик. Наряд на следующую неделю.  
\- Кстати, где мы? – рыгнул Максвелл, вытирая руки о голову Лейтенанта.  
"Господи, если Ты есть и есть воля Твоя, пусть этот пиздливый ящик заткнется", - взмолился Лейтенант.

Говоря о местности - она была довольно унылая. Давным-давно, еще до войны, тут росли ироко и красное басамское дерево, эбонитовые рощи, влажная тяжелая вечная зелень, а теперь куда ни кинь взгляд - степь, степь, еще раз степь и немного пустыни для разнообразия. Тут и там в беспорядке натыканы высохшие серые деревца и тощие звероящеры.  
Однообразную цветовую гамму несколько оживляли пятна памятников Ленину, Омару Хассану, Мугабе, Зенави и бесконечным лидерам хунвейбинов, до которых, впрочем, не дожил ни один из представителей культурной революции. Историческая достоверность никого не беспокоила, по монументам можно было отмерять расстояние.  
Для этого их и использовали.  
Следом за Лэндровером поднимался такой внушительный столб пыли, что казалось, будто огромный песчаный ураган гонится за машиной.  
\- Мы на Нейтральной Территории. Как ты и хотел. Кот-д'Ивуар, - ответил Лейтенант.  
\- С каких это пор Ямусукро подписал трактат об отделении от Альянса? - удивился Максвелл.  
\- С тех самых, как Либерия и Гана в безвозмездном порядке передали ему охрененную партию баллистических ракет, когда их прижали с разоружением, а утилизация встала дороже, чем весь их объединенный бюджет.  
\- А, я что-то слышал. Это которые "земля-воздух"?  
\- Нет. Это которые "Ямусукро-Посылает-Всех-В-Жопу".  
Рассуждения о политике пришлось отложить до неопределенного момента, потому что внезапно воздух сотряс такой страшный дикий вой, что даже Лейтенант вздрогнул и пригнулся. 

\- Это бешеные слоны?! Черт, я мечтал на них посмотреть!! Сто лет зверей не видел! Никаких! Где мой лук со стрелами?! - восторженно кричал Максвелл, оглядываясь. – Зажарим парочку, а потом отметим это дело! И я отвезу тебя Релене, она решила продублировать свадебную церемонию для тебя!  
И тут Лейтенант совершил самый непредсказуемый и идиотский, с точки зрения Максвелла, поступок.  
Он остановил машину.  
Остановил машину, вылез из нее и принял скорбный обреченный вид. Бежать бесполезно, словно говорил он. Лучше умереть героем, с высоко поднятой го…  
\- Здравствуй, Чиамака, - крикнул он, размахивая снятой футболкой. 

Преследовавшая Лэндровер колонна из трех Касспиров остановилась в пяти метрах от него.  
Дверь одного из БТР открылась и оттуда по пояс высунулась вооруженная женщина, черная и блестящая, как гадюка на солнце.  
\- Запылил все к чертовой матери, - выругалась она. – Нихера не видно. Привет, Адебовале. Опять мины ищешь?  
\- Они сами меня находят.  
Услышав, что Лейтенанта никто не крутит на консервы и тот ведет вполне здравый, осмысленный диалог, в котором нет реплик «сдаюсь», «не убивайте», «берите все, только верните печень», Максвелл рискнул оценить обстановку.  
\- Познакомься, - предложил Лейтенант. – Это Чиамака Рахманчик, знаменитая охотница за головами.  
Максвелл сдержанно кивнул.  
\- Про Кони Восьмого ничего не слышал? – Чиамака легким движением закинула на плечо гранатомет. Тот выстрелил и убил пару памятников за ее спиной. – Говорят, заметили на Баменаду-роуд.  
\- Не вид… - начал было Лейтенант, но вдруг осекся.

И посмотрел на Максвелла. 

Максвелл сглотнул, потому что не привык чувствовать себя жуком на ветровом стекле локомотива. Не стоило упоминать про свадебную церемонию.  
\- Адебовале, если есть что сказать – лучше скажи, - Чиамака переступила с ноги на ногу, прикоснувшись к кобуре на поясе.  
\- Бери, - Лейтенант махнул рукой в сторону Максвелла. – Весь твой.  
\- Ах ты, сука такая, - воскликнул Максвелл.  
\- Что-то не похож, - усмехнулась Чиамака. 

Принять белого, как лебединый пух, с косой до пояса и синими глазами, Максвелла за потомка и наследника угандийского людоеда, мог только слепой или отчаянно нуждающийся в наградных деньгах. Чиамака поправила темные очки и сказала:  
\- Адебовале. Если бы не мои ружья и Касспиры, я бы сказала, что ты очень щедр, но я скажу лучше: ты благоразумен, а это качество гораздо полезнее. Мы возьмем твоего Кони. Благодарю и счастливого пути.  
Максвелл не сопротивлялся, когда его уводили, но если бы Лейтенант обратил внимание на выражение его лица, то воскресший Доктор Браун покинул бы первое место самых плохих новостей недели. 

А тем временем Лейтенант лишь улыбнулся с облегчением и подумал: "Наконец-то светлая полоса в жизни!"  
В превосходном настроении он уселся в Лэндровер и поехал своей дорогой, насвистывая под нос что-то жизнерадостное.

************

Прошло четыре дня. Лейтенант спал, работал, курил, снова спал, ел рыбу, что-то зеленое, снова рыбу, опять работал, встречался со своими людьми, отсылал факсы в бухгалтерский бордель и принимал факсы от начальника ОТК на заводе кувшинчиков, другими словами, Лейтенант мягко и нежно погружался в бытовую рутину, которую Максвелл чуть не похерил.  
Украденный Лэндровер, позаимствованный Лейтенантом неизвестно у кого, оставался там же, где Лейтенант его и бросил, надеясь, что обеспокоенный хозяин явится за своим барахлом. Никто не пришел.  
Выкинув весь мусор и дохлых мелких животных из машины, Лейтенант собрал остатки пива в мини-холодильник, закинул холодильник в багажник, сел за руль и поехал проветриться, чтобы проебать выходной. 

Через десять минут он притормозил у ветхого магазинчика с вывеской "Всёчонадо" на окраине Лакоты.  
Хозяйка магазина привстала и вытерла руки о юбку, услышав скрип двери.  
\- О, как приятно снова видеть вас, господин Адебовале. Что интересует? - ласково спросила она. Лейтенант всегда платил наличкой.  
\- Я бы… - начал Лейтенант и внезапно умолк. Волосы на его затылке встали дыбом. Он почувствовал надвигающиеся неприятности, которые…  
\- КРЫСОЕБ КОНЧЕНЫЙ!!  
…только что ворвались следом за ним в магазин, сорвав дверь с петель. Дверь, честно говоря, доживала свой век, болтаясь на одной петле, но жест получился впечатляющим. 

Хозяйка вытаращилась на грязного оборванца с растрепанной косой, который разъяренно орал:  
\- Сиськосос говносраный!! Это тебе припомнится!! Я блядь тебя сейчас распишу, как Да Винчи! Дама с хуестаем у меня сейчас будешь! 

Лейтенант восхищенно оглядывал энергично жестикулирующую фигуру Максвелла. Которая – опасно забывать об этом - сильно подросла и вверх, и вширь, и по возрасту. Такая фигура вполне могла оторвать Лейтенанту уши и затолкать их ему в нос. А потом вытащить через жопу и прикрутить на подфарник.

«Человек, сбежавший от Чиамаки…» - с восторгом подумал Лейтенант.  
\- Ладно, - внезапно холодно отрезал Максвелл.  
\- «Ладно»? - с нажимом уточнил Лейтенант, подходя ближе.  
\- Что тебе купить?  
\- Что? – удивился Лейтенант, - не надо ничего по…  
\- Какой милый мальчик! - растроганно отозвалась хозяйка магазина.  
\- Я настаиваю. Чего ты хочешь? - Максвелл достал из-за пазухи драный лапоть и высыпал гнутые мелкие монеты на прилавок.  
\- Ничего я не… - испугался Лейтенант.  
\- Какой милый щедрый мальчик! – продолжала давить хозяйка магазина, у которой уже три дня в кассе было шаром покати, а арендодатель обещал заглянуть уже завтра.  
\- Но я могу купить тебе спички! Мне хватит денег, которые я для тебя насобирал подаянием…  
\- Что происходит?! - возмутился Лейтенант.  
\- Чудесный ребенок! - выла хозяйка магазина.  
\- Какой ребенок? - робко уточнил Лейтенант, решив прояснить ситуацию. В какой-то момент он подумал, что вполне может бредить и надо расставить точки над i. – Вот эта груда мяса? Этот волейболист в тяжелом весе?  
\- Я подарю тебе коробок спичек на память о том, как ты поимел меня и бросил… - продолжал Максвелл. – Спасибо тебе за гонорею. Мог бы предупредить.  
Лейтенант медленно двигался к окну, чтобы сбежать.  
\- Вот так новости… - опешила хозяйка магазина. – Как же так, господин Адебовале? А я-то хотела женить вас на своей дочке! Что будет, когда люди узнают! Содомит, да еще и болеет.  
\- Мы с вами потом поговорим, - пообещал Лейтенант.  
\- Вот уж не надо мне ничего говорить. Выходите, я закрываюсь. Я должна всем рассказать, что наш белый Адебовале потерян для всех женщин Лакоты.  
\- Никаких женщин, - отрезал Максвелл сурово. - Фанат анального секса. А вы знали, что он бьет детей?  
\- Ну и что? – хозяйка магазина пожала плечами.  
\- Продает детей на органы.  
\- И что?  
\- И еще… он растлевает всех детей. А потом бьет, и вешает их на деревьях, чтобы они никому не рассказали.  
\- Вот оно как.  
\- Да блядь, - Максвелл не собирался снижать скорость, но камни на дороге выводили его из себя, - он угнал коров из Субре, продал в Абиджане, а деньги зажал! Купил себе белых мальчиков и развлекался, пока в Субре дети… то есть, телята умирали без молока матери… я не могу понять, вам принципиально похуй на детей или это какой-то местный обычай?  
Хозяйка магазина в ужасе закрыла рот руками:  
\- И что с телятами?  
\- Он их украл и все съел сам.  
\- ОН ДЬЯВОЛ, - хозяйка магазина достала топор из-под прилавка.  
\- Я покупаю у вас все, что влезет в мою машину, - грустно предложил Лейтенант.  
Топор исчез, появились счеты.  
\- И МАШИНА У НЕГО ВОРОВАННАЯ.  
\- Да? – спросила хозяйка магазина. – А какой литраж багажника?  
\- Вот эта ваза не влезет, - ответил помрачневший Максвелл. – А вон та – может быть. 

Когда Лэндровер отъезжал от "Всёчонадо", Лейтенант успел заметить хозяйку магазина, провожающую Максвелла взмахами засморканного платка.  
\- Как ты сбежал от Чиамаки? – спросил Лейтенант. Хлам из магазина забил багажник и заднее сидение, так что Максвелл сидел рядом с Лейтенантом, держа на коленях коробку с намалеванным крабом на боку.  
\- Она хотя бы кормила.  
\- Перегрыз ей бедренную артерию и сделал ножи из ее костей?  
\- Да кому я там нужен, - отмахнулся Максвелл. – Чиа спросила, чем я тебя так достал, раз ты слил меня на нее. Съездил с ними на охоту. Ей понравилось, и она предложила остаться. Я отказался. Тогда она хотела подбросить меня до Абиджана, там порт. Но я сказал, что возвращаюсь к тебе. Она скинула меня у Типадипа, там тоже подвезли. И вот я здесь. Смотри, что у меня есть.  
В висок Лейтенанта уперлось дуло пистолета. «Вектор сп1», у ребят Чиамаки их оставалось как грязи. Особенно, с тех пор, как полицию расформировали – расформировывать было нечего, оружие гуляло по рукам, полицейским автоматически назначался тот, у кого оно имелось, - и все их обязанности скинули на силы самообороны и охотников за головами, которых пытались посадить на зарплату. 

\- Так что, блядь, не надо меня никуда больше пересаживать, - очень убедительно попросил Максвелл, вдавливая ствол в лейтенантский череп.  
\- Договорились, - быстро ответил Лейтенант, – белый мальчик с гонореей.  
\- Куда мы едем? - спросил Максвелл угрожающим глухим голосом.  
\- На экскурсию.  
\- Какую?  
\- Собираюсь пробить тебе череп, затолкать тело в багажник, поджечь машину и сбросить ее с ближайшего обрыва.  
\- Релена обещала мне то же самое, если тебя не будет на повторной свадьбе. Вы просто близнецы.  
\- Я так и не понял: она второй раз выходит замуж?  
\- Нет, она хочет собрать всю семью, а раз мир во всем мире для вас, долбоебов, не повод, ей приходится садиться на шпагат под куполом цирка, чтобы этот повод был.  
Лейтенант не ответил, пристально вглядываясь в развороченную Баменаду-роуд сквозь запыленное лобовое стекло.  
Заткнув пистолет за пояс, Максвелл открыл коробку с крабовыми палочками и принялся их жрать. Лейтенант украдкой вытер пот со лба. Если человек ухитрился в африканских дебрях найти охлажденные крабовые палочки, с ним лучше не спорить. 

 

********************

Лейтенант заглушил мотор и хлопнул Максвелла по плечу.  
\- Пошли, - бросил он, направляясь прямиком к парадным дверям огромного двенадцатиэтажного гостиничного комплекса. Строение выглядело нелепо, как шезлонг в Антарктике.  
\- Это не Абиджан, да? - отозвался Максвелл, не двигаясь с места, крепче сжимая рукоять пистолета.  
Лейтенант оглянулся на него через плечо:  
\- Мы недалеко от Тиагбо. Были времена, когда Кот-д’Ивуар хотел немного попахать на ниве туристического бизнеса. Времена прошли. Отели остались.  
Неторопливо сделав пару шагов, Максвелл снова застыл. Уже в дверях Лейтенант оглянулся на него и вздохнул:  
\- Мы поедем в Абиджан. Завтра с утра. Ночью лучше не выходить на дорогу.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, - крикнул Максвелл. – Я ничего не получу от Релены, если привезу тебя. Я приехал за тобой, а не за пистолетом. Кто вообще про него помнит. Надеюсь, он пригодился.  
\- Тогда какой смысл?! – крикнул Лейтенант и развел руками.  
\- Мне было нечем заняться. 

Лейтенант тяжело перевел дух. «Я тебя понял».  
Он действительно понимал. Если всю жизнь тебя учили летать, очень тяжело пересесть на газонокосилку. Если она, конечно, есть. Максвеллу, скорее всего, даже не предлагали. Герой войны, вот твои награды, собери их все в своей пещере, а теперь спи спокойно, все кончилось. Драконы больше не нужны, принцессы кормят грудью, принцы чинят заборы, в фонтанах нет воды. Нет воды, тепла и света, но скоро будут, у рыцарей подрастают дети. 

Гостиница хранила следы довоенной, музейной роскоши. Пыльная, грязная лепнина на потолке, побитая мраморная плитка пола и остатки фальшивой позолоты на мозаике стен. Все это произвело на Максвелла неизгладимое впечатление:  
\- Срань господня! Да я бы тут остался!!  
\- И я бы тут остался, - с надеждой попросил Лейтенант. – Давай тут останемся.  
\- Жена, ипотека, рыбки, - ответил Максвелл, - они не оценят.  
\- Какого черта ты уже женат? - неожиданно спросил Лейтенант.  
\- Надоело одному стирать носки, жрать китайскую лапшу и трахаться за деньги.  
\- И теперь вы делаете это вдвоем?  
\- Я не очень хорошо ее знаю, - продолжал Максвелл, следуя за Лейтенантом бесконечными лестничными пролетами и коридорами, - Хирди Шварцнеггер… Шубельмахер… Шварцкоппфф… Тьфу, черт, все равно не вспомню. Я должен вас познакомить.  
\- Я мечтал прожить жизнь, не посетив ни одной семейной вечеринки, - заговорщическим шепотом признался Лейтенант. – Ты не помнишь фамилию собственной жены?  
\- Я редко бываю дома.  
\- Ты уверен, что женился?  
\- Да. Релена устроила пента-свадьбу. Всех пятерых переженили в прямом эфире, включая её саму и Хиро. Для улучшения эмоционального фона нации. Я ничего в этом не понимаю. Но я теперь женат. Не то, что ты, дрочила одинокий.  
\- Я тебе как-нибудь объясню, что такое настоящий брак и чем он отличается от фиктивного.  
Максвелл усмехнулся.

На пятом этаже у потрескавшейся стены с лохмотьями пожухлой краски сидел рыжий мальчик и ковырялся в проводах.  
\- Эй, пацан! Ты что тут делаешь? – одернул Лейтенант.  
\- Помогите проводок перетереть, - тут же отозвался паренек, проникновенно заглядывая в глаза.  
Максвелл присел помочь, а Лейтенант решил задвинуть что-нибудь про детей войны, но вовремя понял, что пацан перетирает проводку.  
\- Съебал отсюда, - сопроводив пожелание пинком, крикнул Лейтенант. – Диверсант.  
\- Дяденька, ну уплочено же уже… мне еще семью кормить…  
\- Что ты за свинья, - укоризненно кинул Лейтенанту Максвелл и, утерев скупую мужскую слезу, одним рывком разодрал толстый стенной кабель.  
Тут же везде погас свет.  
\- Надеюсь, нормально заплатили-то хоть, - сплюнул в сердцах Лейтенант.  
\- Спасибо, мужики! - прохрипел рыжий пацан, доставая дрель и принимаясь сверлить в стене еще одно отверстие. Взвыла пожарная сирена.  
\- Пошли, - Лейтенант махнул Максвеллу рукой, - хрен с ним. Моджахеды потом ему ноги отрежут и в рот засунут. Пусть развлекается, пока молодой. Не понимаю я нынешнюю молодежь.  
\- Хуевый из тебя отец будет. Или уже есть?  
\- Я стерилизовался.  
Максвелл замер, как вкопанный:  
\- Зачем?  
\- Хочу на мине подорваться, - не сбавляя шага, ответил Лейтенант. – И не оставить после себя ни скорбящих жен, ни ненавидящих детей.  
\- Начитался херни всякой, - Максвелл легко побежал, догоняя его. – Нихрена нормальной жизни не пробовал, а туда же лезет – философствовать. Как вы все заебали со своими философиями.  
\- Нормальной? – Лейтенант посмотрел Максвеллу в лицо, стараясь спрятать улыбку. – Ты как, пособие прочел или вам слайды показывали?  
\- Я три года как на гражданке, чтоб ты знал, - не без превосходства ответил Максвелл. - А не ношусь тут с минерами и бухгалтерами.  
\- Ты ведь думаешь, что «ответственность» - это слово в словаре, словарь в птице, птица в яйце, яйцо в… холодильнике, хер там знает, как там дальше.  
\- Зато у тебя эта ответственность из жопы торчит как авиационная торпеда. Ты никогда не чувствуешь себя… ну…  
\- Одиноким? – Лейтенант, казалось, не мог больше сдерживать смех.  
\- Брошенным. Покинутым. Ни для чего не годным. Что-нибудь такое.  
\- Знаешь, - непривычно проникновенно начал Лейтенант. – Со мной было что-то такое…  
\- Ну? – подбодрил Максвелл.  
\- А потом появился ты. И все пошло как обычно, по пизде.  
Максвелл со всей силы ударил Лейтенанта кулаком в спину. 

 

Из пыльной полутьмы Максвелл и Лейтенант вынырнули в длинное пространство вечернего света. Французские окна верхних этажей стояли голые, без рам и стекла. Пол блестел из-за осколков.  
\- Мы на месте, - ответил Лейтенант, толкая одну из двустворчатых дверей номера люкс. – Мой временный «офис». Использовал, пока не перебрался в Лакоту. Надеюсь, не все вынесли.  
\- Ничего себе, - Максвелл приблизился к трехметровой кровати. На покрывале лежала ломкая пылевая корка, в которой нашли покой сотни мертвых насекомых и неизвестно как залетевшая в номер птица, - сервис.  
Сухой запах пыли и запустения опускался с потолка и скатывался под ногами.  
Пока Максвелл встряхивал покрывало, Лейтенант проверил краны с водой. Напор оказался хилый, но вода текла чистая и пресная.  
\- Откуда здесь вода? – спросил Максвелл, оказываясь за спиной Лейтенанта и заглядывая через его плечо в раковину.  
\- Из реки неподалеку. Здесь люди живут, в отеле. Охотники за головами, в основном. Они нанимают местных, следить за канализацией и прочим, и стерегут от воров. В подвале есть системы очистки воды, бойлеры и генераторы.  
\- А почему так тихо?  
\- Для чего они используют отель, по-твоему? Они тут спят, жрут и чинятся. Новое руководство Альянса платит большие деньги за отлов военных преступников. Конечно, риски соответствующие. Они – профессионалы, где живут, там не срут. И не бухают.  
\- Что, и вечеринок не закатывают?  
\- Всякое бывает, но, видимо, не сегодня. Сегодня будут проводку чинить.  
\- Жара у вас тут пиздец, конечно… - Максвелл посмотрел в грязное потрескавшееся зеркало.  
Лейтенант развернулся, чтобы протиснуться мимо Максвелла к туалету. Пока он мочился, до него донеслось глухое: «Да съезди ты на эту свадьбу, заебал, честное слово».  
\- Что-то здесь нечисто, – себе под нос пробормотал Лейтенант. – С этой свадьбой.

Вернувшись из туалета, Лейтенант некоторое время наблюдал за попытками Максвелла натянуть над кроватью сетку от насекомых.  
\- Нашел тут, - словно оправдываясь за недостаток мужества спать под слоем москитов, сказал Максвелл.  
\- Я буду ночевать в машине, - ответил Лейтенант. – Делай, что хочешь.  
Максвелл оглянулся на него:  
\- Иди-ка сюда. Объясни мне про фиктивный брак.  
Лейтенант открыл рот для остроумного (если считать таковым посыл на хуй) ответа, но его слова заглушил вопль из коридора.  
Нестройный хор голосов выдавал:  
\- НА КОГО ЖЕ ТЫ НАС!!  
Максвелл почувствовал, как сладко замирает сердце:  
\- Похороны? – Из кармана его штанов, как черт из коробочки, выпрыгнула «Библия для детей в картинках. Без цензуры. PG-21». Глаза Максвелла превратились в галогенные лампы ближнего света.  
\- Это обычай у охотников. Похороны не настоя… - Лейтенант перебил сам себя: - О, да. Повезло тебе. Не видел похорон охотника за головами – нихера, считай, в этой жизни не видел.  
\- Никуда не уходи, - приказал Максвелл.  
\- Конечно, - смиренно согласился Лейтенант и провел пальцем крест-накрест по груди. – Даю слово. 

Максвелл швырнул москитную сетку в Лейтенанта: «Займись», и выбежал за дверь. Лейтенант выглянул следом.  
\- НА КОГО ЖЕ ТЫ… - плакальщики похоронной процессии осеклись и большинство из них ответили Лейтенанту приветствиями. Гроб рухнул на пол и выматерился. - Товарищ Лейтенант! Генерал Черный Хвост! Айда бухать!  
Максвелл выразительно посмотрел на Лейтенанта и передразнил: «Профессионалы! Не срут и не бухают!»  
\- Кто выжил, кого хороним? – спросил Лейтенант.  
Чиамака выкатилась из упавшего гроба:  
\- Взяли Кони Восьмого. Чуть не пристрелил меня! Смотри! – Чиамака задрала футболку, демонстрируя забинтованный живот. – Килограмм кишок вырезали, а мне похуй! Эй, поднимайте меня обратно.  
Теперь Чиамаку следовало похоронить, чтобы обмануть смерть и продолжать жить украденной жизнью.  
\- А чего в гробу и с кадилом? – удивился Лейтенант. - Если вам нужен саван, то…  
\- Она же китаянка. Черт их знает, какие у них обычаи. Она и сама не знает, - виновато повел плечами один из плакальщиков.  
\- Кто ей сказал, что она китаянка? – спросил Максвелл.  
\- А кто ей скажет, что нет? – плакальщик покосился на Чиамаку, которая была обвешана оружием, как читер в ролевой игре, взломавший предельный размер инвентаря.  
\- Точно – не я, - согласился Лейтенант, подошел к почившей, пожал ей руку, обнял и сочувственно произнес:  
\- Иншаллах, яа Чиа ибн Рахманчик. Ты была хорошим другом. Бывай.  
\- Ни хао, Адебовале… - растрогалась Чиамака. - Сигаретки не будет?  
\- Почему все называют тебя «Адебовале»? – вклинился Максвелл.  
\- Иди, погуляй, - легко подталкивая Максвелла к плакальщикам, посоветовал Лейтенант.  
\- Говно вопрос! – весело ответил Максвелл. – Адебовале-Лейтенант!!

Демонстративно удалившись в люкс, Лейтенант прилег на кровать и решил подождать полчаса, прежде чем бежать так быстро, как только сможет.  
Из коридора неслись приглушенные жизнерадостные крики Максвелла:  
"Ребята, вы все делаете неправильно! Только сегодня – эксперт по похоронам для любой конфессии! Это я! Вам невъебенно повезло, я похоронил больше, чем вы воды выпили за всю жизнь!! Товарищ труп, постойте вон там, мы оформим ящик в католических тонах. Народ, сгоняйте за коньяком, ладаном и тремя попами. Висмиллах, ибн Рахманчик!!"

Как только смолк последний отзвук максвелловских песнопений и воя плакальщиков, Лейтенант попытался открыть дверь.  
\- Талантлив, сука, - не без восторга констатировал Лейтенант, налегая на дверь всем телом и понимая, что ее забаррикадировали с другой стороны чем-то невероятно увесистым.  
Осмотрев дверные петли, Лейтенант отказался от идеи выкрутить их. Таран из подручных приспособлений тоже не помог.  
Выглянув в окно, Лейтенант с кислой рожей оглядел раскинувшийся пейзаж и пятьдесят метров нижних этажей.  
Все должно было быть ровно наоборот. Это Максвеллу светило грустно гнить в ловушке, когда ночью Лейтенант связал бы его и уехал к черту на рога, залив двери бетоном.  
Но жопа снова повернулась к Лейтенанту новой стороной. Удивительно, сколько дырок иногда бывает в жопе. Выбираясь из одной, обнаруживаешь, что она вела в следующую.  
Решив, что проще перебраться в соседний номер через окно и оттуда спокойно выйти, Лейтенант как следует извалялся в пыли, протер ею ладони, скинул обувь, разодрал на полосы и обвязался самым крепким на вид из постельных покрывал, прикрепив другой конец к врезанному в стену сейфу…  
И смело шагнул к французскому окну.

\- А теперь слово предоставляется любовнице шурина жены брата кормилицы покойной! - примерно в это же время орал Максвелл, стоя на столе, в вазе пунша. - Нихуя не понятно, что за баба, но давайте послушаем!!  
Раздались оглушительные аплодисменты. Бухая в соплю покойная сидела в углу, в кособоко напяленной фате, жевала кубинскую сигару и выглядела абсолютно счастливой.  
Она уже прошла ту стадию приятного подпития, когда перед собеседником открываются карты с планами на жизнь и нехитрыми секретами.  
Один из секретов Максвелла особенно заинтересовал.

****************

Когда-то в Мавритании жил-был (а может, никогда и не было такого) знаменитый дурак, обманщик и мошенник по имени Лейтенант Адебовале. Однажды, когда Лейтенант вел свой кремовый вестфальский седан (или Лэндровер, что к делу не относится) по раздолбанной дороге, недалеко от Марбельи, машину тряхнуло и Лейтенант ударился чайником о бардачок.  
\- Иамбо, бвана Максвелл… - пробормотал почтенный Лейтенант, приходя в себя. Впрочем, тут же поправился: - Пиздец…  
\- Мне нравится ход ваших мыслей! - весело откликнулись с водительского сиденья.  
\- Максвелл? - пересохшим горлом кое-как выдавил знаменитый кризисный менеджер, которого, как он сам только что понял, круто наебали.  
\- Во сне ты произносил это гораздо ласковее, - веселился Максвелл.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Я воспользовался твоим состоянием.  
\- В каком смысле? - побледнел Лейтенант. - Каким состоянием?  
Последнее, что он помнил: он выбрасывал вещи из багажника, чтобы разгрузить машину и съебаться со скоростью света. Затем ему послышались шаги за спиной, и мир погрузился в темноту. Выходит, его огрели чем-то по башке. 

Вместо ответа Максвелл только гаденько хмыкнул. Зекс прислушался к ощущениям собственного тела и понял, что все запчасти на месте. Все относительно в порядке, не считая того, что из одежды на нем одни трусы, сам он в наручниках, скован по рукам и ногам, и голова его трещала, как гнилая мельница на ветру.  
\- А какого черта я раздет? - возмутился Лейтенант, умом готовый принять все остальное.  
\- Наручники - фигня, которая не остановит бравого Лейтенанта, - пояснил Максвелл, съезжая на автостраду, за которой открывалась черта города. - А что остановит? То, что он, такая колоритная фигура, в одном исподнем будет прыгать по дороге, в то время, как все охотники за головами в курсе, сколько стоит эта конкретная голова.  
\- Нисколько не стоит.  
\- Доктор Браун краудфандингом наконец насобирал достаточно денег, чтобы оценить тебя в четырнадцать миллионов. Чиа поделилась по секрету, когда ей конкретно залило глаза. Они собирались брать тебя ночью, но я успел раньше. И, знаешь, что смущает?  
\- Всё?  
\- Что до вчерашнего дня у него на счету было две с половиной тысячи. Но ночью кто-то неизвестный пожертвовал ровно тринадцать миллионов девятьсот девяносто семь тысяч пятьсот, и подписался «делайте с ним, что хотите, только доставьте этого говнюка во Дворец Правосудия на Марсе через восемь дней, к обеду, и пусть на нем будут фрак и бутоньерка. Он женится».  
\- А я что говорил! – крикнул Лейтенант, брызжа на Максвелла слюной. – «Свадьба, свадьба, хули бы тебе не съездить на свадьбу», да это же будет моя свадьба, я так и знал! Развяжи меня!  
\- Четырнадцать миллионов, - многозначительно повторил Максвелл.  
\- Хочешь, я буду тебя умолять?!  
\- Да, - ответил Максвелл. – Очень.  
\- Где мы?  
\- Ага, роли поменялись. Добро пожаловать в Испанию.  
\- За идиота меня держишь? – удивился Лейтенант и глянул приборную панель. - Семь часов назад мы были в Африке! И Лэндровер этот мне странно знаком.  
\- У Релены длинные руки, - как-то туманно отозвался Максвелл. – И ноги. Волосы. Она вся довольно длинная, если подумать. И вообще она – глава колоний. Заказала нам грузовой самолет.  
\- Она уже все знает?! Куда ты меня везешь?  
\- К жене.  
\- ЧЬЕЙ?  
\- МОЕЙ!!  
Салон Лэндровера охватило неловкое молчание. Прочистив горло, Лейтенант уточнил:  
\- То есть, ты женат на женщине с Земли?  
\- Да.  
\- А сам живешь в колонии на Марсе?  
\- Так точно.  
\- Нормальная жизнь? Счастливый брак? Ты завел переднюю половину собаки, а она выгуливает заднюю? Секс курьерской почтой? По телефону – заебешься же отзыва ждать, у нас с колониями часовая задержка прямой связи.  
\- Заткнись. Это символический жест! Колониальные бойцы соединяют судьбы священными союзами с военнослужащими женщинами Альянса.  
\- Ох, блядь, - Лейтенант закрыл лицо руками. – Какие вы все ебанутые.  
\- Релена сказала, что присмотрела тебе отличную партию.  
\- Кого?  
\- Достойная девушка из приличной семьи. Катерина Зурер. Добрая, красивая, умеет готовить и веселая. Будет любить мужа и почитать его, и все такое. 

Давным-давно с Земли стартовал первый космический корабль с колонистами. Миссия прошла успешно и с тех пор люди основали пять колоний вне орбиты Земли. Золотой век сотрудничества длился долго, условия на колониях становились все лучше, и мать-земля решила, что дети выросли, пришла пора стричь купоны и возвращать вложенное.  
Так началась война за независимость колоний, длившаяся столь долго, что даже бабушки нынешних бабушек не могли вспомнить мирного времени.  
И вот однажды изволил Император Земли и Глава Альянса впасть в маразм. Он повелел вырезать всех отпрысков императорского рода (от собственного сына до незаконнорожденных детей троюродной прабабки) мужского пола, а женского оставить для порочных сношений. Тело Императора было бодрым и имело доступ к новейшим медицинским технологиям, и потому никак не решалось закончить свой бренный путь на этом свете и последовать за разумом, который уже давно обитал на том.  
Стоило отпрыскам женского рода подрасти до пятнадцати лет, как для порочных связей они объявлялись негодными и умерщвлялись. Но ходили слухи, что одной из внучатых племянниц Императора удалось избежать этой участи и остаться в заточении ради производства яйцеклеток во славу Императора, который в особо темный миг маразма потребовал воспроизвести себе новое тело, в которое наделся переселиться. Ради развлечения племянницу обучали разнообразным наукам, в которых та находила особенное удовольствие.  
Кротостью и лаской племянница снискала особое расположение Императора и в один прекрасный день, когда он изволил пригласить ее на аудиенцию для оплодотворения очередной яйцеклетки, она выдавила ему оба глаза, откусила старческий хрен и разодрала ногтями изношенную императорскую сонную артерию.  
По окончанию аудиенции племянница объявила себя Императрицей, разогнала высшее военное командование кровавым хуем, назначила генетическую экспертизу, чтобы подтвердить право престолонаследования и под единогласное одобрение всех уставших и вменяемых, кто еще держался у власти под гнетом невменяемых, села у руля во главе земли.  
Первым делом начав мирные переговоры с колониями.  
Звали ее (впрочем, и зовут по сей день) Катерина Зурер. 

Лейтенант вцепился в руль и послал Лэндровер в неуправляемый занос, крича: «Убей меня, просто убей меня».  
\- Это междинастический брак!! – орал в ответ Максвелл. – Ты единственный подходящий родственник Релены мужского пола, она бы сама вышла за Зурер, но поклялась заебать Хиро до смерти, а тот пока жив.  
\- Стреляй в меня. Прямо в голову!  
\- Да блядь, это же высшая ступень в твоей карьере! Женщина, остановившая войну, станет твой женой!  
Лейтенант сделал попытку выброситься из машины.  
\- А вот мы уже и приехали!! - крикнул Максвелл, как он надеялся, подбадривающе. – Через час и двадцать минут - и уже приехали!!  
Ни один испанский постовой не рискнул остановить Максвелла, когда тот оставлял на дороге фортификационные борозды, горелую резину и завесу из выхлопных газов. Напротив, когда Максвелл "низко летел" на красный и "высоко летел" на зеленый, все хранители порядка, как один, салютовали и хлопали.

********************

 

Затормозив с помощью столба, Максвелл вылез из машины и направился к уютному двухэтажному дому с мансардой. Дом был выкрашен в цвета Альянса. На дымоходе радостно поблескивал Орёл Альянса и развевался флаг того же направления.  
Выходить Лейтенант не захотел, Максвеллу пришлось вернуться, схватить его за ноги и тащить по садовой дорожке как мешок с дерьмом. Лейтенант даже не сопротивлялся, прикидываясь мертвым.  
Мелодия дверного звонка бодро наяривала гимн морской пехоты Альянса. Лейтенант сам не заметил, как начал подпевать, потому что открывать двери никто не торопился, а праздный разум ищет увеселений. Тем более, когда трусы набиты гравием вперемешку с декоративными раковинами для клумб, бежать некуда и через неделю повесят на главной площади.  
Лейтенант утратил волю к жизни. 

\- Познакомься с Хирди, моей женой, - позвал Максвелл ближе к вечеру, когда дверь открылась. Жена Максвелла, обманутая тишиной на крыльце, решила вынести мусор.  
\- Будем знакомы, - отозвался Лейтенант.  
Молодая женщина поставила ему на лицо мусорный пакет, рука ее взметнулась к парадной фуражке морского пехотинца Альянса:  
\- Хильда Шбайкар. Старшина первого взвода, далее командир роты тяжелого вооружения морской пехоты армии Альянса! Славься Альянс грознокрылый, будет победа легка, вражью колонию силой…  
\- …давить не устанет рука, - Лейтенант машинально подхватил вбитый отцовскими молитвами мотив. Молитвы имели форму ремня или ботинка и на ниве обучения пахали безупречно.  
Вонючий мешок тут же осторожно приподняли с его лица. Черноволосая женщина в парадном военном обмундировании склонилась над Лейтенантом.  
\- Лейтенант авиации Альянса, просто Лейтенант, далее в отставке и безработный, - представился Лейтенант.  
Жена Максвелла схватила Лейтенанта за плечо и волоком потащила в гостиную.  
Дверь захлопнулась прямо перед носом Максвелла. Он поплелся сортировать забытый женой мусор.

\- Посидите здесь, - Хильда усадила Лейтенанта у окна в гостиной. – Я принесу чай и болторез.  
Если не считать развешанных под потолком истекающих кровью мягких кукол в колониальной военной форме, всевозможных плакатов пропагандистского содержания и доски для дартс с лицом Максвелла вместо мишени, дом выглядел довольно уютно. По-семейному.  
По нелепой случайности семья состояла из отца Монтекки и матери Капулетти, которые только что потеряли своих детей, но шекспировского примирения не случилось, и теперь каждый из них ложился спать вооруженным до зубов, в хорошо охраняемом бомбоубежище, если надеялся проснуться на следующее утро. 

Над камином висела табличка "Просто засунь туда голову и сдохни". 

Вернувшись с обещанным, Хильда перекусила цепи наручников на ногах и руках Лейтенанта. Браслеты остались болтаться на запястьях и лодыжках. Указывая на них, Хильда сказала:  
\- Я принесу паяльник и мы вмиг избавим вас от них, товарищ Лейтенант.  
\- Снимете паяльником? – не понял Лейтенант, – лучше не надо.  
\- Нет, у педориста наверняка есть ключи, будем пытать его паяльником, пока не отдаст. Вам чай черный или со сливками? Или хотите кофе?  
Лейтенант давно не слышал клички «педорист», которой называли колонистов. В первую очередь потому, что за всю историю Базы, где он торчал последние годы войны, колонистов насчитывалась ровно одна штука и все делали вид, что он гражданский наркоман.

Судя по грохоту, Максвелл пробрался в дом, выломав дверь черного хода.  
\- Надо было обмотать колючей проволокой, - сказала Хильда. – Сучонок пидористский.  
\- Давно вы женаты? – стараясь сохранить нейтральный тон, спросил Лейтенант.  
\- Полгода, - отрывисто выплюнула Хильда. – Пригрозили оставить без пенсии и вывезти в колонии, если откажусь. Знаете ли, я была знаменитой во время войны. Отбили восточную Африку в 65-м году, помните? Мне было двенадцать лет, а я уже служила в морской пехоте. А теперь каждые выходные зовут в ток-шоу, чтобы я рассказывала, как прекрасно я живу под одной крышей с предателем-пидористом. Но приказ есть приказ. Не мое дело их обсуждать. Я в политику не лезу, сказали – замуж, вышла замуж. Все равно этот говноед хрен чего добьется от меня.  
Лейтенант многозначительно промолчал, всосал в себя полчашки чая и посмотрел на печенье в вазочке.  
\- Вы печете? – спросил он, заглушая ругань Максвелла, который, судя по звукам, пытался разжать на ноге волчий капкан.  
\- Они из парафина, - ответила Хильда. – Пеку я только штык в камине, чтобы вырезать пидористу сердце.  
\- А хобби у вас есть? – Лейтенант не терял надежды вырулить с минного поля.  
Хильда молча подняла глаза к потолку, к мягким куклам, изображающих растерзанных колонистов.  
\- Красиво, - оценил Лейтенант, не рискуя больше искать темы для разговоров.  
\- Расскажите, как вы убивали этих гадов.  
\- Я садился в свой… пидористо-истребитель и… истреблял пидористов целыми семьями, и кошек и собак их истреблял, и жег их напалмом, а потом закладывал второй круг и истреблял еще раз.  
Хильда украдкой вытерла глаза:  
\- Мы с вами одного поля ягоды, товарищ Лейтенант, - пробормотала она. – Как глоток свежего воздуха – встретить вас.  
В этот момент в гостиную наконец прорвался Максвелл.  
\- Эй, ты что, клеишь мою жену? Эй, жена, собери на стол…  
Хильда изобразила на лице такое отвращение и злобу, что Максвелл немного стушевался и добавил:  
\- …ну или я сам.  
\- Садись за стол, - приказала Хильда. – Пожрешь – и уебывай в свои пидералонии, пидерорист.  
Максвелл покосился на Лейтенанта, ожидая язвительных комментариев или поучений, но Лейтенант молча смотрел на Максвелла, как на питомца зоопарка.  
\- Да давай уже, - рассердился Максвелл. – Не держи в себе.  
Лейтенант присел за стол рядом с Максвеллом, заглянул тому в лицо, чтобы спросить:  
\- За что ты меня так ненавидишь?  
Вопрос оглушил Максвелла и он ответил на тот, который ожидал услышать:  
\- Зато я женат! У меня семья! И нормальная жизнь. И мы с Хильдой хотим детей.  
С кухни донеслось: «Пошел на хуй и гори там вечно».  
\- Да у тебя даже собаки нет, - тихо сказал Лейтенант.  
\- Задрал со своими собаками! Война закончилась, пора жить по-человечески. И у тебя такое будет, - Максвелл осекся, заметив, как в этот момент у Лейтенанта закатились глаза, остановилось дыхание, и пошла пена изо рта, - НУ ХОРОШО, может быть, не так, все-таки на Императрице женишься, дом будет получше. Я же услугу делаю тебе, я же люблю тебя. Хочу вытащить тебя в нормальную жизнь, без всех этих разминирований и жары ебаной. Будем в гости друг к другу ходить, детей знакомить…  
«Все еще на хуе горишь», - перебили из кухни.  
\- Да неси уже, - раздосадовано крикнул Максвелл, - свой восхитительный ужин, дорогая. 

Чеканя шаг, из кухни вышла Хильда, держа на вытянутых руках поднос. Бухнула на стол трехлитровую закопченную кастрюлю. Свалив в груду столовые приборы, она с достоинством опустилась на стул и шлепнула Максвеллу в тарелку половник подозрительной массы. Масса получила Оскара за роль второго плана в фильме "Чужие против Хищника". Вареные яйца в тарелке светились и издавали низкое гудение.  
\- Я не голоден, - быстро сказал Лейтенант, вместе со стулом отодвигаясь от стола. Еда укоризненно посмотрела на него.  
\- Давай-давай, - развеселился Максвелл. – Ложечку за Альянс, ложечку за собаку…  
В ответ Хильда глянула на него так, что Максвеллу стало очевидно, насколько классно его скальп смотрелся бы на рогах над камином.  
Рядом с Лейтенантом Хильда поставила тарелку горячих бутербродов. Максвелл мрачно уткнулся взглядом в свою еду. Что-то в еде сочувственно вздохнуло и булькнуло.  
\- Принесу десерт, – объявила Хирди, вставая из-за стола.  
Лейтенант, не отрываясь, смотрел, как Максвелл выудил из своей тарелки что-то мохнатое в зеленую полоску.  
\- Теперь я понимаю, как она стирает мои носки… - грустно посасывая шерстяную пятку, сказал Максвелл, - да не дрейфь, Лейтенант. Они, когда хорошо проваренные, тоже вкусные.

 

****************

Люди радуются завершению войны, но если бы войны заканчивались смертью всех врагов, радости было больше, - так думал Лейтенант о «семейной жизни» Максвелла. Слишком много ненависти, можно снять крышку с кипящей кастрюли и выпустить пар, но вода еще долго останется горячей.  
Хильда с удовольствием разрешила Лейтенанту (и скрепя сердце – Максвеллу) переночевать в ее доме. Утром Максвелл планировал переправить Лейтенанта через Севилью в космодром на Пальма-де-Майорке и оттуда – прямым рейсом на Марс. Релена уже оплатила частную транспортировку. В Севилье Лейтенанта ждали два отряда специального назначения для перевозки особо опасных преступников.  
Если у Максвелла возникнут проблемы, он вызовет их на место и возглавит погоню за беглецом.

Только вот Лейтенант никуда бежать не собирался. Лежа на чужой постели в тихой и темной гостевой комнате, он переживал за свой завод кувшинчиков, минеров, контрабанду… как они справятся без него? Достаточно ли хорошо он их воспитал? Правильно ли обучил подбивать итоги года?  
Втянув непрошенную сентиментальную соплю, Лейтенант готов был признать, что годы берут свое и его железное сердце размягчается. Иначе с чего бы ему и вправду так клиниться на собаках. 

Дверь комнаты с мягким шорохом отворилась.  
\- Возьми меня, - сказала Хильда.  
\- Куда?  
\- Да ладно, не тупой. Возьми меня. Мой ребенок будет сыном или дочерью Альянса. Он будет сыном или дочерью лейтенанта авиации.  
Если бы Лейтенант мог сесть, он бы сел. Да что там, озеро его безволия всколыхнулось, подобрало юбки и готовилось сдернуть с насиженной земли по первому свистку. От апатии не осталось и следа. Если бы вечером Максвелл предусмотрительно не тыкал ему в рожу пистолетом и не примотал его руки скотчем к кровати (по упаковке на каждую руку), Лейтенант бы уже летел на свободу со второго этажа.  
В слабом, будто прозрачном свете луны угадывалось, как Хильда расстегивает китель.  
\- Ты не хочешь… - начал было Лейтенант, но Хильда пребила его:  
\- Еще как хочу.  
Лейтенант покачал на весу приподнятой ногой, намекая, что руки-то у него связаны, а вот ноги:  
\- Я могу ударить тебя.  
\- Но не ударишь.  
\- Ты что, не можешь найти себе кого-нибудь?  
\- Меня женили, - неторопливо объясняла Хильда, раздеваясь, - на глазах у миллиардов. Стоит мне выйти из дома и съездить за продуктами, как в магазине мне тычут в лицо микрофоном и спрашивают о счастливой семейной жизни. У меня был садовник. Он продавал истории о том, как я спала с ним, а ему восемьдесят два года. И тут этот пидорист приводит в дом тебя. Если он хочет детей, будут ему дети, ты уж постарайся.  
\- У тебя вся жизнь впереди, - сказал Лейтенант. – Просто разведись.  
\- Разводиться приказа не было, - коротко ответила Хильда и склонилась над Лейтенантом, ловя отблеск лунного света на лезвие ножа.  
Нож прикоснулся к горлу Лейтенанта, медленно пополз по коже вниз, едва касаясь, к груди, животу, замер над пахом. Лейтенант некстати вспомнил будущую супругу и высрал кирпичей.  
Хильда разрезала его трусы, скомкала в кулаке и отбросила их в сторону.  
\- Я понимаю, что все это неожиданно, - вдруг как-то по-доброму и очень ласково прошептала Хильда, - но я тебе помогу.  
Ее теплая ладонь обхватила член Лейтенанта, слегла сжимая. 

\- Он и сам прекрасно может, когда надо, - раздался неожиданно спокойный голос Максвелла. Вспыхнул свет.  
Хильда выпрямилась:  
\- Ну, и что ты сделаешь?  
Прицелившись из винтовки, Максвелл выстрелил вместо ответа. Рядом с головой Лейтенанта взорвались часы на прикроватной тумбочке.  
\- Второй раз не промахнусь, - пообещал Максвелл. Хильда метнула в него нож, но он легко уклонился.  
\- Я тоже, - хладнокровно ответила Хильда.  
\- Давайте поговорим об этом, - позвал Лейтенант. – Я прошел курсы семейного психолога.  
\- Правда? – удивилась Хильда.  
\- Да! – горячо соврал Лейтенант. – Игровая терапия, разговорная, какая угодно…  
\- Не надо, - Хильда снова сжала член Лейтенанта в кулаке и посмотрела на Максвелла. Никогда раньше Лейтенант не чувствовал себя глупее, чем сейчас. Хильда крутила его хуй и тонким голосом имитировала хуевую речь: «Я принадлежу Альянсу, пососи меня, Максвелл. В глаза смотри, я обрезанный. Ну же, поцелуй меня в пимпочку».  
Лейтенант зажмурился и приготовился умереть.

Максвелл выстрелил. Тут же в ответ прозвучала короткая очередь из пистолета-пулемета. Снова выстрел Максвелла. Звуки ударов, что-то упало и покатилось в коридор. Грохот пальбы переместился на первый этаж. Лейтенант приоткрыл глаза и понял, что семья решила уединиться для выяснения отношений.  
\- Ебанутые, - причитал Лейтанант, пытаясь выдрать металлическую решетку спинки кровати, к которой был привязан, - люди все ебанутые, я уеду туда, где людей нет следа, только звери вокруг, буду счастлив пиздец.  
Устав гнуть железо, Лейтенант со всей силы дернулся, спиной ударяя в матрас. После нескольких ударов деревянное днище кровати поддалось и сломалось, Лейтенант остался со спинкой кровати, к которой был привязан. 

Согнув руки в локтях, так, что спинка кровати закрывала его затылок и часть спины, Лейтенант с разбегу вывалился в открытое окно, прямо в кусты бересклета.  
Глядя на Лэндровер, припаркованный у дома, Лейтенант грустно пошевелил связанными руками и прикинул, чем бы он мог вести машину. Насколько он знал, еще никто так и не сумел хуем покрутить руль.  
Лейтенант огляделся в надежде найти сарай или пристройку с садовыми инструментами. Острый камень, край забора, все что угодно, чтобы перерезать липкую ленту. Кислота. Дикое животное. Лечь и умереть.

В этот момент выстрелы в доме прекратились, на крыльцо вышел Максвелл. Дуло в его руках еще дымилось.  
Он посмотрел на Лейтенанта, передергивая затвор.  
\- Садись в машину, - темным, как дно колодца, голосом приказал Максвелл.  
\- Ебал я, - медленно ответил Лейтенант, - и тебя, и твою машину, и жену твою, и дом твой, и сестру мою, и мир во всем мире.  
Опустив винтовку, Максвелл подошел поближе:  
\- Никого ты не ебал и не будешь никогда.  
Дуло уперлось Лейтенанту в пах.  
\- Ну, наверное, ты действительно влюбился, - невпопад, казалось бы, заметил Лейтенант. Максвелл задержал дыхание. – Ревнуешь ее?  
\- Да не ее, блядь! – вдруг крикнул Максвелл, палец дрогнул на курке.

Раздался выстрел. 

Через секунду звенящей тишины Лейтенант охнул и присел.  
\- Сука, - простонал он. – Только не опять.  
Оказалось, Максвелл чудом отстрелил Лейтенанту не то, что намеревался, а… палец на ноге.  
\- Хильда!! – изо всех сил заорал Максвелл, - тащи аптечку!!

 

**************

Голова казалась чужеродной частью организма. Первым желанием было – избавиться от нее как можно скорее.  
Приподнявшись на локтях, Лейтенант обнаружил, что лежит на диване в гостиной, в висках пульсирует так, что паровой молот может выйти покурить.  
Покачиваясь, Лейтенант кое-как сел, спустил ноги на пол и вздохнул. Нащупав покрывало, обернулся им, так как все еще был полностью раздет. Несмотря на кромешный мрак, в глазах мелькали искры. Словно кто-то затолкал пару килограмм петард в гудящий череп.  
\- Вот так всегда. Ты к людям – со всей душой, а они тебе – никакой альтернативы.  
Поскольку ответа на эту унылую констатацию факта не последовало, Лейтенант понял, что в комнате он один.  
Кое-как проковыляв до ванной, он устроил своему чердаку водные процедуры, от которых несколько полегчало.  
Вернувшись в гостиную, он замер, как вкопанный.  
Максвелл и Хильда ждали его возвращения, нежно держась за руки и проникновенно глядя в глаза друг другу.  
\- Мы решили развестись, - сообщил Максвелл.  
\- Почему? – не придумав ничего лучше, спросил Лейтенант.  
Хильда оглядела следы погрома, оставшиеся после «семейного выяснения отношений» и решила промолчать, чтобы не унижать ответом интеллектуальные способности Лейтенанта. Максвелл ответил за нее:  
\- Я бесплодный.  
\- Какое горе, - обрадовался Лейтенант.  
\- Это официальная версия, - объяснила Хильда. – Мы решили, что причиной развода станет бесплодие моего мужа. Это позволит, как говорится, «сохранить лицо» всему мероприятию.  
\- Как у вас все гладко складывается, - с сомнением заметил Лейтенант.  
\- Я ненавижу этого пидориста всей душой. Но очень счастлива, что весь этот ад закончился. А теперь собирайте вещи и уебывайте отсюда. 

Потолок комнаты лизнул первый неясный луч рассвета. Лейтенант помрачнел.  
\- Я вколола тебе дроперидол, должно быть, тебя немного тошнит. Или хочется умереть, - Хильда кивнула на стакан с водой, оставленный на столе. – Но спал ты значительно дольше. Хочешь свой палец? Я завернула его в пакет.  
\- Нет, - коротко ответил Лейтенант, силясь вспомнить момент инъекции.  
\- Кость раздробило, хромать будешь полгода, я тебе не доктор, отрезала под корень и всё. Ну и зашивать я не умею, так что просто прижгла кочергой, - объяснила Хильда. – Лучше покажись настоящему врачу. Тебе не впервой, как я понимаю. Хочешь еще укольчик?  
\- Я и от первого отказался бы.  
\- Максвелл рыдал, как Ниагара, глядя, как ты корчишься. Я бы и ему вкатила дозу, но кто-то должен был держать твою ногу, пока я прижигаю, чтобы не спалить все к чертовой матери. У меня это первый раз.  
\- Можно мне штаны? – попросил Лейтенант, не желая больше никаких подробностей о кустарной ампутации.  
\- Я принесу, - начал было Максвелл, но Хильда оборвала его:  
\- Сиди! Боец Альянса будет ходить в штанах Альянса. 

Спустя пару минут она вернулась с отличными, но сильно потрепанными штанами цвета хаки, а также с трусами, футболкой, парой домашних тапочек и ножом. Свалив все это в кучу, она следила за тем, как Лейтенант одевается.  
\- Штаны Альянса, - подмигнул ей Лейтенант, когда оделся. Барахло сидело на нем отлично.  
\- Все это принадлежало моему деду. Добровольцем записался в пехоту.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- В этом он жил, в этом и помер. Ты достоин носить все это.

Помолчав, Лейтенант все-таки решил, что лучше уточнить:  
\- Простите, а как он умер?  
Максвелл схватил его за локоть и потащил к выходу:  
\- Любопытство – не порок, а свинство.  
\- Нет, а вдруг что-то инфекционное… - не унимался Лейтенант. 

Лэндровер выглядел родным и уютным. Оставив весь хлам из магазинчика «Всёчонадо» на прощание уже практически бывшей жене, Максвелл загрузился топливом, едой, водой и украдкой прикрыл две винтовки и несколько пистолетов «вектор» мешком с запасной одеждой.  
\- Нам же только до Севильи, - прищурился Лейтенант. Максвелл что-то пробубнил и приказал:  
\- Садись, поехали. Пристегивать надо или больше не сбежишь?

 

*****************

С самого утра Максвелл гнал Лэндровер по побережью Атлантики. Влажный соленый ветер обдувал со всех сторон, крики птиц и свежий легкий запах воды заполняли воздух, как дрожащая завеса; монументальные, сокрушительные столпы света пробивались сквозь низкие облака четкими прямыми колоннами. Лейтенанту казалось, что мир уменьшился до полотна дороги, возникает за каждым новым поворотом и рушится за спиной.  
Попадая в ослепительные коридоры света, Лейтенант глубже дышал, чтобы наполниться океанским шумом и отдаленным гулом волн.  
Он привык к Африке, но редко бывал на побережье, стараясь держаться подальше от портов и крупных городов, и практически забыл, как умиротворяет и в то же время подавляет близость такого огромного, беспощадного количества воды. 

Голова Лейтенанта пустела с каждым намотанным на колеса километром и к моменту, когда Максвелл свернул в сторону от границы Португалии, Лейтенант безмятежно и расслабленно чуть дремал, выпотрошенный и легкий, как пыль в лучах света.  
Он хотел бы оставаться таким навсегда. Кажется, он понял, что именно к этому он всегда и стремился. Жизнь без суеты, забот и обязанностей, но предельно заполненная. Он так давно не чувствовал чего-то, кроме жары, усталости и раздражения. 

Рядом вздохнул Максвелл. Все было бы намного проще, если бы и он желал того же, внезапно подумал Лейтенант и остановился взглядом на его простом, все еще по-юношески округлом лице с большими глазами под тяжелыми веками. Солнце выжгло на его коже светлые рыжеватые веснушки. 

Океан остался позади, Максвелл ехал разбитыми проселочными дорогами. Добравшись до Гвадалквивир, он повел машину вдоль нее, по правую руку открывались незарубцевавшиеся воронки, как дыры от удаленных зубов на полотнах заброшенных полей, оставленные разбитые дома торчали тут и там, как кости, обглоданные ветром и мародерами. Чем ближе к Севилье, тем усерднее зализывались раны, оставалось все меньше и меньше следов разрухи. 

Ближе к обеду Максвелл остановил Лэндровер у последней черты разрушенных зданий. С холма открывался вид на предместья Севильи, опутанные разноцветными одеждами людей, машинами, раскрашенными стенами отреставрированных домов. 

\- Посидим тут немного, - сказал Максвелл. – Перекусим.  
Осторожно ступив на землю, Лейтенант похромал в тень разодранной стены. Снаряд, должно быть, упал во дворе, снесло половину дома вместе с крышей, останки напоминали подтаявший шарик мороженого. Было удивительно тихо и безлюдно, будто люди неосознанно старались избегать оставшихся напоминаний о войне. 

Максвелл кинул в Лейтенанта бутылку воды и сел рядом.  
\- Хочешь чего-нибудь?  
Лейтенант отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- А кроме еды?

Закрутив крышку на бутылке с водой, Лейтенант простым движением, будто продолжая этот жест, потянулся к Максвеллу и поцеловал его в приоткрытый рот. В ответ его обняли, в него вцепились, до боли и кровоподтеков и потянули на себя. 

\- Собаку давай заведем, - сказал Лейтенант, наклонившись над Максвеллом на полусогнутых руках. Максвелл приподнялся на локтях и аккуратно прикусил Лейтенанта за подбородок.  
\- Есть какая-то связь, - улыбнулся Максвелл. – Между отрезанием твоих пальцев и вот этим… Не нравится мне это. Не так много у тебя их осталось.  
\- Что-нибудь придумаем, - Лейтенант лег на Максвелла сверху и вдруг нежно, мягко погладил его волосы.  
Максвелл снова обнял его, целуя в шею:  
\- Никогда не был в Новой Каледонии. А ты? 

Это означало только одно: никакой Севильи. Груз прошлого вывалился прямо из сердца и остался лежать в пыли. Так просто оказалось переступить через него и сжать чужую руку. Все дороги внезапно оказались открыты и чисты.

\- Ай, блядь, - взвыл Лейтенант, когда Максвелл, стягивая с них обоих одежду, конечно же, наступил Лейтенанту на больную ногу.  
\- Так собаку и назовем. 

********************

Прошло две недели.  
Императрица Катерина Зурер объявила, что не нашелся еще мужчина, который будет важнее обязательств, которые она взяла на себя.  
Релена Пискрафт реабилитировала Доктора Брауна в связи с амнистией, условно названной: «срочно, немедленно какая-нибудь амнистия, мне нужен этот чокнутый профессор, он смог найти моего брата. Плевать, что он военный преступник, просто зачислите его в штат, документы мне на стол».  
А в Саррамеа, в самом сердце Новой Каледонии, двое молодых мужчин, загорелых, одетых лишь в пляжные шорты и с досками для серфинга подмышками, громко спорили у витрины маленького зоомагазина. До прохожих доносились обрывки фраз: «ну нет у них собак, ну что ты хочешь от меня, купи геккона» - «нахуя мне геккон, их бесплатно можно наловить, я одного вчера на ужин ел» - «здесь зато в ошейниках! У тебя уже есть собака, нахуя тебе вторая!!»

Несмотря на то, что эти двое орали друг на друга из последних сил, казалось очевидным, что они пришли вместе и уедут вместе.  
Так и было: отойдя от магазина несолоно хлебавши, они уселись в разбитый Лэндровер и укатили в сторону национального парка. Вслед за машиной бежал рыжий пацан и орал: «Мужики!! Достану любую собаку!! Мне семью кормить!!"  
На поясе у пацана болтался спутниковый телефон с GPS.  
Доктор Браун, удобно расположившись на кожаном диване в своем новом кабинете, с удовлетворением потирал руки. 

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> *Адебовале – «себе вернувший корону»


End file.
